


Garrison's Promise

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison found a way to pay back his men for helping him Professionally, Personally, and emotionally.<br/>Part 4</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison's Promise

Garrison’s Promise

 

Garrison’ and Lisa wedding was over and they were back at the mansion.  There was no time for a honeymoon until Craig’s next leave.  They all arrived back at the mansion late and all of them were very tired.  Garrison had told all his men to head for bed and as soon as the put Hannah to bed he would close up and then go to bed himself.  He put Hannah to bed and saw that Lisa was settled.  Craig then went to check on his men in there rooms.  They had all fallen a sleep even Goniff who had eaten all the food he could find.  Craig laughed to himself he couldn’t believe a man could eat so much as Goniff did.  As he went on he checked on Chief who he found that during his wedding that Chief was not shy, Chief danced with Lisa more that once and was able to have conservation with everyone around him.  Craig even noticed Chief was even playing with Hannah and even tried to dance with her.  Hannah and Chief were having a great time and laughing, even Colonel Edwards was amazed at Chief.  Craig then went to check on Casino, he was having a great time, maybe because as Craig thought that he had a big family and always enjoyed big weddings.  The last to check on was Actor; he was the one who planned the whole thing.  Actor was a gentleman and talked to everyone and even danced with Lisa and kept Hannah busy.  He made sure everyone enjoyed himself or herself; again Craig said to himself that he would find a way to repay them all.  During the wedding he had find a way to do just that and had to run it by Lisa and Colonel Edwards.  He had four days left of leave and the would let Colonel Edwards know at the end of the four days and hope Colonel Edwards could pull it off. Craig left for down stairs and went to close up and then went to bed.  He gave Lisa a kiss and fell asleep.

 

   It was early Thursday morning and Craig had woken up early to make his run.  When he woke up Lisa was in his arms and Awake.

 

   “Good Morning honey”, Craig said smiling and gave Lisa A Kiss.

    “Good Morning Craig,” Lisa said as she hugged and kissed him.

 

    “Craig after we arrived home it told you awhile to fall asleep and I know why, you were thinking of how to repay you men for how they helped us, I was thinking about that too.  I found a way to help Chief and I hope he accepts.   
I want to adopt him as my big brother and if he agrees I want you to get the paper work started.  I want Chief in my life permanently, and I know you care about him too.  Hannah would love to have him as an Uncle.  This is the most important to me and I also know how to repay the others.  Craig there is something else, I know what you asked Actor about taking over during a mission is your mind is elsewhere.  I want you to know we will be all right.  I want you to keep your mind on your duty and not worry about us.  I know your first priority is the army, so keep your mind on that.  I know you cannot spend all of your time with Hannah and me and that’s all right.  The army is your life and I do not want you to resign.  I know you will not be happy doing anything else.  I love you and so does Hannah, and we will be with you for the rest of your life,” Lisa Said.

 

  “Lisa I love you so much and I love your plan for Chief, and I also came up with a plan to repay my men.  I am going to as the Generals to update my men’s contract with the army.  I want them to get pardons instead of paroles.  There records would be wiped clean, but do not say anything until it is for sure.  I am going to go running now and I will see you for breakfast,” Craig Responded.

 

  “  Craig don’t worry I won’t say anything,” Lisa replied as she gave Craig a kiss.

 

Craig changed clothes and headed down stairs and out the back door for his run.  Lisa got up and made the bed and got dressed and went to check on Hannah.  On the way do Hannah room she ran into Goniff he was on his way to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

 

  “Hey Lisa good morning, I am on my way to get breakfast,” Goniff said as he gave her a kiss.

 

  “Goniff Craig went running, so how about after I check on Hannah I come down and help you make breakfast for all of us,” Lisa said.

 

  “Blimey that’s great, I will wait for you in the kitchen,” Goniff answered and he headed down the stairs.

 

Lisa headed to Hannah’s room and she was still sleeping and then went to check on the others.  Chief was gone; Lisa figured he left to run with Craig.  Lisa went to check on Casino and she knocked softly and Casino was up he came to the door.

 

  “Good Morning Casino, I thought I would let you know that Goniff and I will be making breakfast and when you ready come down,” Lisa told him.

 

 “Ok no problem,” Casino responded.

 

Lisa headed for Actor’s room and as she arrived he was walking out of his room and headed for the bathroom. 

 

  “Actor good morning, Goniff and I will be making breakfast so when you are ready come down,” Lisa said.

 

  “Lisa I will be waiting to taste your food it has to be better than Goniff’s,” Actor, replied

Laughing.

 

 Lisa headed down stairs and joint Goniff in the kitchen. 

 

  “Goniff why don’t you make the coffee and I will make the rest.  I need the practice, I am not taking your job away, this is so if your not here I can cook for Craig and Hannah.

 

  “No worry’s doll I understand,” Goniff said.

 

Lisa started making eggs and toast and pancakes while Goniff made the tea and coffee, Goniff which her and he even tasted some. 

 

 “Don’t worry Goniff you are not being replaced, I am just doing it so I can make sure when you and the others are not here I can cook for Craig and Hannah as I told you before,” Lisa assured Goniff.

 

 “No worry’s I understand and by the way you cook real good,” Goniff said as we both laughed.

 

Chief and Craig walked into the kitchen as they came back for the run and Casino and Actor came in the same time.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Lisa said.

 

“Honey let me check on Hannah and if she is awake I will bring her down,” Craig replied.

 

Craig headed up stairs and found Hannah awake and they both came down.  They all sat down for breakfast, and they all made comments about the food.

 

  “This is great Goniff,” Craig said.

 

  “Warden I just made the coffee it was Lisa who made the food,” Goniff answered.

 

   “Lisa this is great now I know I have a good cook for a wife,” Craig replied as he was eating he was feeding Hannah.

 

    “Yes this is very good food you are amazing,” Actor said

 

    “Hey you’re a better cook than Goniff,” Casino said, as he was getting ready to duck as Goniff was getting ready to through a plate at him.

 

    “Casino, Goniff knock it off now,” Craig, said as he got up to get in between the two.

 

    “Sorry Casino I am just cooking to practice so when all of you are not here and it is just Craig and me and Hannah I can cook for them, Goniff is still you cook here,” Lisa replied.  Chief I need to talk to you after we eat is that alright,” Lisa asked Chief.

 

  After hesitating for a moment Chief said,” Sure no problem.

 

They all sat and ate and talked for a while.  Hannah as was telling all of them stories and the men were all laughing along with Hannah and even Lisa couldn’t keep form laughing.  When they finished Craig told them they follow the same schedule, they all head for the firing range and they the obstacle course, then they can do what they want and passes of a couple of hours if they want to go into the village.  Craig said he would after the firing range and obstacle course would do some paper work and then be with Lisa and Hannah.  Breakfast was over and they were all going up stairs to get ready for training.

 

  “Chief do leave yet,” Lisa said as she reached out and touch his elbow.

 

  “Chief I want to tell you that I am thankful that you have been a part of my life and I wish that if you would allow me to do this I would like to make paperwork out and have you as a real brother and adopt you.  I know you have to think about it and I know it’s hard for you but Craig and I and Hannah want you in our lives for a long time, so think about it, “Lisa said.

 

 “Lisa I really never had anyone to care about me until I joined this unit and the warden has become more than a friend, he is like a brother.  Yes if you can arrange the adoption then yes I want it and if it doesn’t go through I am still going to be your big brother,” Chief replied and started to cry and hugged Lisa. 

 

 “I better get going before the warden gets made,” Chief said.

 

Lisa headed up stairs to see Craig before he left for the firing range.

 

 “Craig chief has agreed to the adoption so when you make out the paperwork for the pardons and see Edwards can you get help from him over the adoption for Chief,” Lisa asked.

 

 “I am so happy Chief said yes, he really needs a family and I will try to get Edwards to help. I have to get going, what are you and Hannah going to do?” Craig asked.

 

  “I need to loss some weight so I will take Hannah in a stroller and walk on the paths of the estate.  See you later, I love you,” Lisa responded.

 

  Craig and the men spent two hours on the firing range and then went to the obstacle course where Goniff was getting a little bored.

   “Warden I getting bored can’t we do something else.” Goniff said.

 

  “Come on babe you can’t be tried already,” Casino joked.

 

  “Ain’t tried just bored. Can’t we run the paths of the estate for a change,” Goniff replied.

 

  “I think Goniff that is a good idea, any objections,” Craig asked, and they all said no.

 

Garrison and the others started running on the paths of the estate and took one path to the top of the estate and then another path to come back.  As they were on their way back they spotted Lisa and Hannah walking back to the estate?  The first one to speak was Actor, he called out to Lisa and Lisa turned around and saw them and stopped.

 

  “Craig what are you and the others doing here?” Lisa asked.

 

  “Goniff was bored so I gave them a change of scenery,” Craig said, Craig gave Lisa and Hannah a kiss.

 

  “What are you doing out here with Hannah?” Actor asked.

 

  “I told Craig while you were all training I would take Hannah for a walk,” Lisa said, not telling them she also wanted to exercise and loss some weight.

 

  “Warden now I know why you gave into Goniff, you wanted to come out here and be with your family,” Chief said, and they all laughed.

 

  All right lets head back to the mansion, and Craig and the men walked with Lisa and Hannah back to the estate.  On the way back Casino asked Lisa if she was going to make lunch later.

 

  “Hey are you cooking lunch Lisa.  You are a better cook than Goniff,” Casino said.

 

  “No Casino, Goniff is your cook for today,” Lisa replied.

 

  “I’m a good cook and just as Goniff spoke,” as he started to throw a punch and Casino blocked it.

 

   “Why you miserable limey when I get my hands on you,” Casino responded, and began to chase Goniff back to the estate.

 

   “Warden the children are at it again,” Actor said, as he looked at Garrison, and all Garrison could do is shake his head.

 

After about an hour they all arrived back at the estate. 

 

  “Gentlemen the rest of the day is yours, I am going to take a shower and do some paperwork.  If you need anything I will be in my office.  Lisa after the paperwork who will only take an hour the rest of the day will be spent with you and Hannah,” Craig said.

 

  “Until I see you later I and Hannah will get comfortable and go into the library and we will draw and read together,” Lisa replied.

 

They all left Craig, Lisa and Hannah went to the warden’s room to get comfortable and the others went up stairs to do the same.  They all came out fresh and clean, Actor went to the library to read and spoke his pipe.  Lisa took Hannah down to the library with a book of hers and her paper and crayons.  Chief went into the garden to relax and think, Casino and Goniff went into the kitchen to see who will be cooking lunch.  Garrison went to his office to do the paperwork that would repay his men for all they did for Lisa and him.

 

Craig sat behind his desk and filled out the request to change the last part of the contract his men have with the army and when he finished that he filled out the request to get Chief adopted by Lisa.  Craig had finish the paperwork and then called Colonel Edwards office.  He dialed the number and Edwards’s aide answered the phone.

 

  “Colonel Edward’s office this is Lt. Stevens speaking,” Stevens answered.

 

  “Lt. Stevens this is Captain Garrison, I need to make an appointment to see the Colonel as soon as possible,” Craig responded.

 

   “Captain Garrison let me ask the Colonel when he can see you hold on.  Captain Garrison the Colonel can see you tomorrow morning at nine in the morning,” Stevens said.

 

   “Thank you Lt. Stevens,” Craig replied.

 

Craig finished all his paperwork and left his office to join Lisa and Hannah in the library.  As he walked in Hannah ran to him and jumped into his arms.

 

  “Daddy, Daddy, I love you, play with me,” Hannah said.

 

Craig carried Hannah to the Sofa and started to draw with Hannah.  Lisa moved closer to Craig and he whispered to her.

 

  “All the paperwork is done and I have an appointment with Edward’s tomorrow at nine in the morning.  Actor you are in charge tomorrow, I have an appointment with Colonel Edward’s and I am going to take Lisa and Hannah with me,” Craig told Actor.

 

  “There will be no problems that I won’t be able to handle.  Do we have a mission?” Actor asked.

 

  “No not that I know of, I have some paperwork to go over with Edward’s and if there is a mission I will be able to leave my family with the Rabbi and his wife.” Craig Replied.

 

Craig and Hannah sat and were drawing and then he read her a story and then Lisa and he went out into the garden to play ball with her and play in the garden.  They all saw Chief and he joined in.  Lisa had left Craig and Chief to play with Hannah while she went into the Kitchen to see what Casino and Goniff were up too, it was too quit.  As Lisa was walking into the kitchen Casino and Goniff began fighting over a pot.

 

  “I knew it was too quit, ok what’s going on, I thought you could figure out on your own who would cook lunch and dinner,” Lisa said angrily. 

 

  “We agreed on a menu but not on who will cook it, I am a better cook,” Goniff said.

 

  “No your not you little limey,” Casino countered.

 

  “I will pick you cooks lunch and dinner, “Actor said, as he walked into the kitchen.  “You are a bunch of children.”

 

  “I will cook dinner and lunch today,” Actor spoke softly, and said lunch will be a one in the after noon, as so Hannah can have her nap.

 

  Lisa left the kitchen and went back out to the garden, it was eleven o’clock and just as she walked out Craig was coming in with Hannah asleep in his arms and Chief following. 

 

  “Actor will have lunch ready at one in the afternoon,” Lisa said.

 

  “I’ll take her upstairs and lay her down for her nap and I think I will put her in our room and lay down with her for a while, I am little tried myself,” Craig said.

 

  “I will just go back into the library and read a little before lunch,” Lisa replied.

 

The rest of the day was spent having lunch and dinner and just trying to keep busy.  During dinner Garrison had repeated to the other cons that he told Actor that he and his family would be going to London to meet with Edwards, and to stay out of trouble and he told them if they didn’t he would put them in the stockade.  After dinner they all went to bed early. Before bed Craig and Lisa packed their things.

 

  Garrison had woken up early and woke Lisa up.  Craig and Lisa got ready and got Hannah up and ready and went down for a small breakfast.  After they were finished Craig went up stairs and check on his men and they were still sleeping so he picked up their things and went to the packered and put everyone in it and they left for London.  It took only and hour to arrive at headquarters.  All three went in and were greeted by Edward’s aide.

 

  “Good morning Captain Garrison,” he said, and he also addressed Lisa and gave little Hannah a hug and a kiss.

 

  “Sir I will let Colonel Edward’s know you are here and I will watch Hannah for you while you are meeting with Colonel Edward’s,” Stevens said, as he knocked and walked into Edward’s office.  Stevens walked out only a few minutes later and said,” the Colonel will see you both now.

 

Craig and Lisa walked into Edward’s office, where Garrison stood in front of his desk and saluted.  Edward’s saluted him back.

 

 “Craig, Lisa please sit down and what can I do for you,” Edwards asked.

 

  “Colonel I have two requests I put in writing that I need to give you and I need you to try to get these request signed.  Garrison didn’t let Edward’s say anything he just continued.   Craig handed the paperwork to Edward’s and continued.  Colonel the first request is to have the last part of my men’s contract changed.  I would like to change their paroles to pardons at the end of the duration and six months.  I know it will be a fight but I have to try.  My Men have more than done there job, they have done everything the army as ask them to do.  They have saved my bacon on more than one occasion especially Chief.  When I have been wounded, they have completed the mission and kept me alive and brought me back and when I have been captured they have never left me behind and have rescued me.  They have risk there own lives to save mine.  They have pretty much kept clean and stayed out of trouble, I said most of the time.  The second request is for Lisa, Chief has become very close to Lisa like a brother and Hannah considers him an Uncle.  Lisa would like to adopt Chief as an older brother, and Chief has agreed to it, Chief would now have a family to be part of, our family and be able to start a new life,” Garrison said.

 

“Lisa is this what you want as well, “Edward’s asked.

 

 “Yes it is,” Lisa responded.

 

  “Craig General Freeman and I figured eventually who would ask for a change in their contract and we both agreed that your men should have a pardon instead and deserve it.  I have already an army lawyer in mind to start and work your case.  General Freeman and I will back you up, it will take time and I cannot promise you any thing, is that all,” Edward’s asked.

 

  “Yes sir,” Craig responded.

 

  “Well I need you to stay I have a mission for you tomorrow.  I will make arrangements for my driver to take Lisa and Hannah to Rabbi Goldberg’s,” Edward’s said.

 

Edward’s called his aide and had him make the arrangements then Craig and the Edward’s walked out of his office and Craig gave Lisa and Hannah a kiss and said he would be careful and Edward’s gave Hannah a kiss and a little toy and then his driver walked in and they left.

 

“Craig let’s go back in my office.  This is what the mission is, an American plane was shot down and all abound were killed but the Germans recovered coded offensive plans for a major allied attack.  German intelligence has been called in, so I want you to intercept the officers and take their place.  I want you to retrieve the plans, get out and burn the plans and come home.  The plans are being held in a villa outside of Rome Italy.  Craig if the Germans broke the codes it will cost a lot of American lives.  Do this mission the way you see fit.  Are there any questions?” Edward’s asked.

 

  “No sir,” Craig responded.  Craig got up and saluted the Colonel and left.

 

Craig left and headed back to the mansion and when he arrived he went though the front door and headed up stairs and walked into the common room where his men were playing cards.

 

 “Gentlemen we have a mission, I need you in my office now,” Garrison said.

 

  “Well back to the war, I know it wouldn’t last,” Casino groaned.

 

They all arrived in Garrison’s office and took their sets and Garrison began to explain the mission. 

 

“All right here it is we go in by plane tomorrow night and meet up with the partisans, all out uniforms have bee arranged and layout of the German headquarters.   We intercept the intelligence officers, take their places and go in, we get the coded plans get out and burn them and come home. Are there any question’s?” Craig asked.

 

“We leave tomorrow night so get some sleep, dismissed, Actor please stay for a minute he said as the others walked out.  Actor I need you to keep you early promise about taking over command for any reason,” Garrison said.

 

“Craig I will keep my promise to you,” Actor replied and left.

 

The parachute drop was on time and in the correct position.   As they were hiding there parachutes Chief and heard something and they all too cover.  All had their weapons out, until Garrison had seen there contact, and he put his weapon back into the holster.

 

“Captain Garrison I am Roma,” the partisan said, and he shook Garrison’s hand.

 

 

Roma and Garrison and his men went to see the headquarters and then to a safe house to plan the mission.  When they arrived everything was waiting for them, Actor had a Colonel’s uniform ready for him and Garrison had a Captain’s uniform waiting.  Actor and Garrison were surprised they fit perfect.  The rest of his men had private’s uniforms.  Roma had the time and road that the intelligence officers would be here.

 

“Gentlemen it is time to leave, Chief you drive the rest of you are guards.  First we intercept the officers and then we head for the German headquarters.  Roma we will meet you back here.  Once we get back here Roma will arrange our pick up and we go home, ok lets go,” Craig ordered.

 

Intercepting the intelligence officers was easy and they were on their way.  They arrived at the headquarters and Chief got out and opened the door for Actor and Garrison and Casino and Goniff followed and watched their backs.  Inside they came to the desk and showed their identifications and said they were expected and asked to see the commandant.  The commandant came out and introduced himself.

 

  “I am Hauptmann Kessler,” he said.

 

  “Oberst Hoffman and this is my aide Hauptmann Brunner you are expecting us,” Actor said as they shook hands.

 

 

  “Follow me to my office and I will show you what I have,” the commandant replied.

 

They followed the commandant into the office where he opened up a closed drawer and handed the coded plans to Actor and as Actor took them Garrison looked to make sure that they were correct and gave a small nod to Actor.  Actor immediately told the commandant they had to leave and he did not object and they shook hands.  Actor handed the plans to Garrison who put them into his vest and they left.  As they were leaving and joined up with the others the air raid alarm went off.

 

  “Great just what we need now,” Casino complained.

 

  “Let’s get out of here now,” Garrison said, so only his men would here.

 

As they walked out and headed for the staff car the bombs began to fall and the Germans were running for cover and so were they.  While Garrison and his men were running for the staff car bombs started falling around them and one fell close to Garrison and he was hit and fell to the ground and was holding his left arm.  Chief looked back and saw the Warden on the ground and turned around and ran back for him.

 

  “Warden come on,” Chief said, as he knelt down next to him and helped him up and helped him to the staff car.

 

  “Casino take off now,” Actor yelled.

 

As they drove out of the gate Chief and Goniff who were in the back seat began to check their commander’s injuries.  Garrison was still holding his left arm.

 

  “Warden how are you doing?” Actor asked.

 

  “I’m ok, it’s just my arm and it doesn’t look to bad,” Craig said.

 

They arrived back at the safe house where Roma was waiting with medical supplies.  Actor sat Garrison down on a chair and he removed his shirt and began to check Garrison’s arm.

 

  “It is not bad it is only a gash, the bomb fragment went through the arm.  It does not look bad,” Actor told Garrison.

 

Actor set about cleaning the wound the applied sulfur powder and wrapped a bandage around the wound and gave Craig an injection of penicillin and a little morphine for the pain.

 

  “Warden I think you should get some rest,” Actor said, and Garrison nodded.

 

By eleven in the morning the next day they were aboard a sub and Garrison was taken to sick bay where a medic checked his wound and redressed it.  The sub Captain sent a message to intelligence that they had made their pick up and were on their way home and that Garrison had been wounded. 

 

 “Actor here is the plans I want you to destroy them,” Craig said, as he handed Actor the papers.

 

 Edward’s had received their message and he walked out of his office and got into his staff car and went to meet the sub.  Before he left he had received papers from shaf and was very happy when he read them.  He had his driver pick up Lisa and Hannah.  On there was to the sub base Edward’s had explained the Craig had been hurt, not seriously and also the approval of Craig’s request came in.  They arrived at the sub base hospital and went to the front desk and asked where Garrison was being treated.  They told him the third floor, and when they arrived all for of the men were waiting to here about the Warden.  Actor saw them first.

 

  “Colonel Edward’s, Lisa, he is fine the doctors are just cleaning and bandaging the wound,” Actor said.

 

“Uncle Chiefy,” Hannah said.

 

Chief got up and Lisa handed Hannah to Chief and sat down with her and Goniff and Casino helped Chief keep her busy.

 

The surgeon came out and report to Colonel Edward’s Garrison’s condition and that he was dressing so he could go home.

 

  “Can I go in, I am his wife,” Lisa asked.

 

The doctor said yes and called a nurse over and had the nurse walk Lisa to where Garrison was getting dressed.  Lisa knocked at the door and Craig opened the door.

 

  “Craig,” Lisa said as she hugged him.

 

  “Lisa it’s not bad,” Craig responded as he hugged and kissed her.

 

  “Craig your requests were approved,” Lisa said.

 

Craig just couldn’t say anything, he was just so happy and held Lisa and started to cry and pulled Lisa close to him and hugged her.

 

  “At least Chief will not be alone,” Craig said, but that’s all he could say.

 

“Edward’s I have something to tell you all and I need you to seat down,” Edward’s said, and they all sat.

 

  “Your commander and Lisa came to me about Three days ago and had two written requests for me one was to change your contracts with the army that once you finished the duration and six month’s that you get pardon’s instead of paroles and the other request was just not from Garrison but from Lisa.  The request was adoption of Chief by Lisa, she said that she wanted Chief as an older brother and to have Chief as an Uncle to Hannah, and Craig also said that Chief, you are like a brother to him.  Well gentlemen these requests were approved.  I have a lot of paperwork in my brief case for you to sign,” Edward’s said, just as Garrison and Lisa came out of the examine room.

 

They all turn around and saw Garrison and Lisa coming and they all got up and walked over to him and Lisa and thanked him and gave Lisa a kiss and a hug.

 

  “Warden we thank you very much for what you have done but why,” Actor asked.

 

  “You have done a fantastic job, and you have done what the army as asked of you.  All of you have changed in many ways since we started.  You are all making a great effort to change especially you Chief.  Chief you are like a brother to me, I trust you, I can talk to you about different things and you are beginning to trust me.  When you need help you come to me, you never did that before.  Goniff you have been able to follow orders and you are more caring and you work closer to the others than before.  Casino you do not seem to lose your temper as often and again you work better with the others.  Actor you are amazing, when I need help with personal of army matters you are always there.  You all could have taken off a long time ago but you did not.  You kept me alive when I was wounded and you rescued me when I was captured and brought me back.  The last thing is what you did for Lisa and me.  That is why,” Craig responded.

 

  “Blimey warden you really care thanks Warden,” Goniff said.

 

  “Hey Warden thanks,” Casino said.

 

  “Warden you are a good officer and what you have done proves that, but Casino is still sometimes a pain in the ass,” Actor said, as they all laughed even Casino.

 

  “Your Highness you are no joy either,” Casino Replied.

 

   “Warden I can’t believe I really have a family now, I am so happy to be part of your’s and Lisa’s family now,” Chief said, crying as he hugged and kissed Lisa and as Craig gave him a brotherly hug.  Edward’s was watching all this with a smile.

 

  “Gentlemen I have a private room we can go to and debrief and you have some papers to sign so follow me, “Edward’s spoke.

 

They went into the room and began there debriefing and when they were finished he pulled out all the paperwork and each of them would get a copy.  Just then the Lawyer who handled the case came in an observed the signing and notarized each copy.  All the men got a signed copy and Garrison also got one for his files, also the lawyer would get a copy and so would Edward’s and shaf and any one else who would need one like the Governors of state that these men’s prisons were in.  Edward’s waited to make sure that they would all keep their promise to these men.  All the men and Garrison read the new contracts and Chief read the adoption papers and then they all signed them and the lawyer notarized them and recorded them.  The lawyer shook all their hands and picked up the paperwork he needed and left for his office to send to the different states and file the rest of them and Edward’s would take his and the one for shaf and deliver them to shaf and then file his own in his office.

 

  “Garrison that is it and I wish the best for you all.  I need to get back to my office; I have two jeeps for you outside of the hospital for you and pass for all of you for a few days until your arm heals.  Gentlemen remember to stay out of trouble, “Edward’s said, Edward’s walked out and Garrison and the others got up to leave. 

 

  “What do we do now Warden,” Goniff said.

 

  “First thing is Actor you think you can find us hotel rooms for a few days,” Garrison asked.

 

  “Certainly Warden it is my pleasure, “Actor replied.

 

  “We have dinner planned for tonight.  The rabbi and his wife have invited you all of us to dinner at seven o’clock,” Lisa said.

 

  “Blimey a free meal,” Goniff said

 

  “You would eat a free meal anytime Goniff because your always hungry,” Chief replied, Goniff looked like he was hurt.

 

 

  “Let’s get a hotel room first and get cleaned up,” Craig said.

 

Actor went to the phone and made reservations at a hotel and then they left the hospital found the jeeps in the front and drove to the hotel.  Garrison and Lisa and Chief were on one jeep and Chief was holding Hannah and Craig was driving.  Actor and Casino and Goniff were in another jeep.  Craig was thinking how happy he was that he had Lisa and Hannah in his life and that Lisa had Chief, as a brother now and that Chief had a family and now he knew for sure Chief would be all right.  Chief would also have a new brother in law in his life him.  Craig knew now that if Chief needed him he would be they’re for him for the rest of his life and he did not mind.  The rest of his men at the end of the war would now have a new beginning and he knew they would make it.  Craig was sure they would keep in touch when the war was over, but for now they had a war to go back to in a few days and it would be a long war.  Craig was just happy for now that so far that everything he wanted for his men and himself was working out, and he smiled and thought to himself that they were a family, and just keep driving.

 

The End 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
